The Matheson and Monroe Live Bed Show
by hayj
Summary: based on the prompt 'last night was a haze for both of us and somehow we woke up hungover in a bed that isn't either of ours"


**The Matheson and Monroe Live Bed Show**

_a.n. I saw a prompt at the same time some wonderful person added one of my Pitch Black stories to their favorites and I realized that story had a chapter that was perfect for it, so, in short, I've totally plagiarized myself. This was fast and dirty so please forgive any errors._

Rolling over, Charlie groaned holding her head while attempting to block the sun out at the same time.

'Bass," she moaned trying to bury her head in his armpit, "Whydyaopenthecurtains?"

"Didn't." she heard his muffled reply through the pillow they were now sharing.

"Ughh," Charlie moaned again pulling her head out from underneath him, turning over only to give Bass a heart attack when she screamed.

Flipping over with a knife in his hand, he found Charlie with one hand clutched to her heart while the other held up the sheet.

Gene stood at the foot of their bed wearing a grin so big, Bass lay money that it didn't bode well for him.

"Gene, the lecture can wait," Bass complained while falling back on the bed shoving a pillow over his face.

"Oh it will," he replied smugly sitting down on chest at the end of the bed.

Charlie glared at Bass' chest next to her, pissed that he was leaving her to deal with her Grandfather.

"Grandpa, please?" Charlie asked bringing fingers to her throbbing head.

Gene just smiled some more. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah, I think so. Bass, did you have a good time last night?" Charlie asked poking his side.

"Umph"

Charlie shook her head, holding up a hand as she looked back at Gene. "Wh-wh-why am I sitting in bed having small talk about last night with you?"

Charlie scooted closer to Bass as Gene rubbed his hands together with something of a crazed grin on his face.

"Had a good time dancing last night didn't you?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

The growl that emanated from the area of Bass' pillow sounded something like "didnotdance."

Gene snorted. "Yeah, ya did. The dirtiest dancing I've seen since the blackout."

"And there's a point." Charlie asked as Gene snickered from his spot at the end of the bed.

"You drank, you danced and you had sex."

"I've always told Mom what an observant man you are." Charlie replied dryly.

"Andthatsyourbusinesswhy?" Bass' pillow asked.

Charlie smacked Bass' bare abs. "Gimme your knife. I'm gonna kill him so we can go back to sleep. We can hide the body later." She said glaring at Gene who was more amused than offended that she had just threatened to kill him.

"Would you stop?" Bass hissed throwing the pillow in the floor. "Gene, you've got about two seconds to tell us whatever it is you're trying to say before I give her the knife."

"You're in Rachel and Miles bed, and they just got back from Austin."

"What?" Charlie screeched throwing the sheet back as she and Bass both scrambled out of the bed looking for their discarded clothing.

"You might find some of what you're looking for scattered on the stairs and down the hall." Gene called out as he reached the door. They could hear him whistling on his way down the stairs.

"I hate that man," Bass grumbled.

"We can talk about your issues with my family later, Bass! Do you remember the condition this bed was in last night?"

"No, Charlotte I don't and if I recall you were the one who wanted a bed."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't feel like picking splinters out of my ass again."

"We could have gone inside the barn." He grouched as she straightened the bed.

"Why are you still standing here? Go get our clothes!"

Hurrying out of the room, they gathered the clothes that littered the hallway. Charlie stayed at the top since her pants had been the first to go. Bass tossed them and her boots up the stairs to her as he pulled on his own.

He had just managed to plop into a kitchen chair, scowling at Gene who sat a cup of coffee and two aspirin's down in front of him, as Rachel and Miles came through the door.

"Hey, Dad, Bass." Rachel said making her way to her father to hug him.

"Welcome home, did you have a good trip?" Gene asked as Miles unloaded their gear.

"Yeah, Dad. It was real good," Rachel replied with a blush as she glanced at Miles.

"What are you doing here, Bass?" Miles asked as he made his way through the kitchen to get some coffee.

"It was late when Charlie and I left Marion's last night so I offered to walk her home and she insisted I crash on the couch." He explained as Gene began choking on his coffee.

"Damn, Gene, you okay?" Miles asked the man.

Gene waved him off as Charlie sailed into the Kitchen.

"Hey guys! I thought I heard your voices. You're back bright and early."

"Hey, Kid," Miles said grabbing her round the neck as he kissed the crown of her head, his brows crinkling as he let her go and sat down at the table.

"You okay, Grandpa?" Charlie asked as Rachel stood next to him rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"Nothing a little dancing at Marion's won't cure."

Bass stood up quickly from the table almost knocking his chair over. "Well, thanks for letting me use the couch, Charlie, but I need to get going so I'll see you all later." He said heading for the door.

Charlie grabbed his still full coffee cup knowing that he didn't have any at his place.

"Wait up Bass and I'll walk with you! I promised to drop by Marion's today to help her out with a few things."

"You did?" Gene asked incredulously.

"Yes I did, Grandpa, so if you need me, you know where to find me." She replied as they stared each other down with narrowed eyes before Charlie walked out of the kitchen.

Miles took a drink of his coffee waiting for the screen door to slam against the house. "She's not going to Marion's is she, Gene?"

Gene refilled his mug. "Not by a long shot."

"Why is my daughter holding Sebastian Monroe's hand?" Rachel asked her head tilting as she watched the two walk down the road from where she stood near the kitchen window.

"Oh, Honey," Gene said patting her back. "Maybe you better sit down."


End file.
